


Pregnant "Paws"

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron & Daryl Dixon Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Just a little Jaaron drabbleJesus talks to their bff Daryl about some personal stuff





	Pregnant "Paws"

Jesus is pressed against Daryl’s back, one hand clenched around his bicep to hold him still, the other running under his shirt. His hand rests just above his belt, fingers gently running over the bare skin of his stomach. “So he does something like *this*, when we’re fucking now. What’s your take on that?”

“He’s a fuckin’ pervert.” Daryl replies. There’s no need for more words, they both know that Aaron loves kids and wants his own, that this new habit in bed definitely has something to do with it. Jesus just needed a second opinion.

Neither man has moved from the position, Paul even taking time to tease his friend about his arms feeling even better than the last time they’d been this close. 

The man they’ve been talking about takes that exact moment to walk in the door, Jesus still holding Daryl tight. The latter even leans into it a little, head back against Paul’s shoulder. Mostly to get a better view of his best friend’s face- it’s not disappointing.

There’s never been a question about Aaron’s little crush on Daryl, and it’s mostly evolved into a close friendship. It’s still fun to fuck with him about it. Daryl and Paul had spent months pretending to despise each other because Aaron had (awkwardly and separately) begged them both to get to know each other and be friendly when he’d started dating Paul.

This time, though, since the aforementioned game had been ruined recently, they’d just discovered a new one. 

“W-what...what’s going on in here, exactly?”

“He thinks he’s dreamin’,” Daryl suggests.

“Definitely.” Finally releasing their friend, Paul watches his boyfriend sputter, try to save the *obvious* reaction. “Did you wish *really* hard in the shower and think your dreams were coming true?” 

“Told ya, he’s a pervert.” Aaron is bright red and practically speechless. In a last ditch effort to save this, he actually walks back out the door, reentering like he’s turned back time. 

Paul knows exactly what he’s thinking. Now Paul has his arms wrapped around Daryl to hold himself up, Daryl braced against the counter, making the whole scene look even filthier (from Aaron’s perspective) than it had originally. 

Daryl manages to get himself together enough to choke out, “need a moment?” while Paul clings him. Paul is slowly slipping to the floor, unable to breath. Aaron just throws up his hands, mutters ‘nope’ and walks straight to the bedroom. “You know what he’s gonna do in there don’t ya?”

“Of course I do.”

“We just gave him material for a month didn’t we?”

“Oh at least.” Fist bump. They don’t even have to do it under the table when Aaron has his back turned this time.


End file.
